Story:Star Trek: Churchill/Search and Rescue/Act Five
Prue, Typhuss, and the rest of the resistance fighters are being pushed back by the Wraith drones as his phaser rifle stops working and he looks at Prue. Damn phaser rifle says Typhuss as he throws it on the ground and gets out his type 2 phaser. They hear F-302 fighter-interceptors as torpedoes are raining down causing the Wraith drones flying through the air and rolling on the ground, as they hear a voice. This is Major William Tyson Digger Squadron leader to anyone on the surface please respond Major Tyson says over the com. Prue and Typhuss smiles. Will, this Captain Kira, its good to hear your voice says Typhuss after he tapped his combadge. Commander Torres contacted the Daedalus and informed us of what happened and we informed Captain Tyson, and here we are we chased the cruiser away and took care of the remaining Darts Will says over the com. Typhuss smiles. Good work, Will says Typhuss as he talked into his combadge. Is mom all right? Will says over the com. Typhuss looks at her and smiles. Your mom is fine, she is here with me right now says Typhuss as he talked into his combadge. A Dart fires at Will's fighter. Gotta go Tyson out Will says over his combadge. Will's controlling his fighter dodging several blots from the Dart that is pursuing him. Ok just a tap on the breaking thrusters Will says as he inputs commands into his fighter's panel. The 302 falls back and follows the Dart. On the screen the targeting mark gets on the Dart and Will fires off a couple of photon torpedoes and destroys the Dart. Nice work Will Prue says as she sees what her son did. Will's fighter lands on the ground and the canopy opens and Will hops out of it. Typhuss and Prue walks over to him. Good to see you, Will says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. It's good to see you too uncle Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Prue and Will looks at each other. Mother Will says as he looks at her. Prue looks at him. Will you look great and the rank of Major and a fighter squadron leader Prue says as she looks at her son. T'Ran gets frustrated at Starfleet and Will sees what's going on. Son of a Will says before he finishes and goes after T'Ran. In the base T'Ran inputs commands into the console. Get away from that console Will says as he holds his phaser at him. T'Ran turns around and sees him. Ah, if it's not my old friend William Tyson the man who stole my fighter squadron from me on the Daedalus T'Ran says as he looks at him. Will looks at him. You're causality rate with Digger Squadron was at one hundred percent, and they wanted a new squadron leader Will says as he looks at him. T'Ran gets out a Wraith stunner and shot him with it and inputs commands into the console, but then a phaser beam strikes the console and Typhuss is shown holding his phaser at T'Ran. Its over, put your weapon down now says Typhuss as he looks at T'Ran. He puts the stunner down and kicks it to the side. T'Ran you're a Wraith worshipper? Prue says as she looks at him. T'Ran looks at her. The Wraith will help us with supplies and defenses T'Ran says as he looks at her and Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. No they won't, they don't care about this colony or the people that live here, the Wraith will not help and you have just become the enemy says Typhuss as he looks at T'Ran as Typhuss points his phaser at T'Ran. Prue looks at him. T'Ran you betrayed this colony Prue says as she looks at him. She punches him in the face. The SCIS officers take him into a transport shuttle and it takes off Typhuss looks at Prue. Prue, are you all right says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She looks at him. Yeah I'm all right I just can't believe that he was the reason we never got the upper hand on the Wraith forces that kept attacking the colony Prue says as she looks at him. Colonel Rivers walks over to them. I just got done chatting with Admiral Janeway she's gonna have a supply lane to support your resistance fighters to defend from the Wraith and whatever foe we go to war with next Colonel Rivers says as she looks at Prue. Prue shook her hand. Thanks Colonel that means a lot to me this place is my second home but Earth is always my first home Prue says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. Well, it looks like its time for me to go, stay safe Prue and I love you says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. Prue hugs him. I love you too brother don't be a stranger Prue says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I won't, I am ready to go home says Typhuss as he looks at Prue then at Colonel Rivers. Colonel Rivers taps her combadge. Rivers to Churchill two to beam up Colonel Rivers says as she looks at Typhuss. The Asgard transporters beam them up. The Churchill leaves orbit and leaps into warp. In the mess hall Colonel Rivers walks towards Captain Kira. So that was your sister? Jessica asked as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Yes, why do you ask says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Rivers. She looks at him. Just surprised your record states that you rarely smile Jessica says as she looks Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at her. Have you seen the kind of life I lead, going on dangerous missions for Starfleet and I would smile on a planet like Risa says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Rivers. She looks at him. You've been in three wars, lost for seven years an SCIS cop Jessica says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Well my life isn't dull I can tell you that, I would rather be at home then going on dangerous missions says Typhuss as he looks at Jessica. She looks at him. Bajor you moved there after you married Vedek Kira Jessica says as she looks at Typhuss. Colonel Rivers to the bridge Commander Mitchell says over the com. They head to the bridge. The Churchill slows to impulse speed. Both Typhuss and Jessica walk onto the bridge. We're being hailed by Doctor Weir Lieutenant Richards says as she turns to Colonel Rivers and Captain Kira. She nods at her. Churchill I'm guessing mission accomplished? Doctor Weir says over the com. Colonel Rivers looks at the viewer. Yes, Doctor Wigley IV is still in Federation hands Colonel Rivers says as she looks at the viewer. We're awaiting Captain Kira's arrival Doctor Weir says on the viewer. She nods and channel is closed. Well I guess this is until we meet again Captain Colonel Rivers says as she looks at Captain Kira. Captain Kira looks at her. I guess so, goodbye Colonel says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Rivers then leaves the bridge to head to the transporter room. James looks at her. Thank god he's gone I can't stand when he's here Commander Mitchell says as he looks at her. Colonel Rivers looks at him. Commander he's the chief designer of this class, set course for our next mission as soon as Captain Kira is aboard Atlantis Colonel Rivers says as she looks at James and then turns to Major Nelson. Lieutenant Richards looks at her console. Captain Kira has beamed to Atlantis Lieutenant Richards says as she looks at her console then turns to Colonel Rivers. Colonel Rivers turns to Major Nelson at the conn. Major set course for a stellar nebula warp nine Colonel Rivers says as she looks at Major Nelson. Nelson inputs commands into the conn. Course set and laid in Colonel Major Nelson says as she turns to Colonel River. Jessica smiles. Engage Colonel Rivers says as she looks at the viewer. Major Nelson inputs commands into the console. The Churchill leaps into warp.